


Distracted

by Seren_y_Gogledd



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angry Boone, But not in a scary way, Courier POV, F/M, Nameless Courier, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seren_y_Gogledd/pseuds/Seren_y_Gogledd
Summary: After the Courier's ogling of Boone gets her injured, the sniper makes a suggestion.





	1. Chapter 1

Idiot, she thought as the bullet grazed her shoulder. Stupid, hormonal, head-in-the-clouds _idiot_.

 

If she hadn't spent all that time asking Boone all those pointless questions, just to hear him speak, she'd have remembered to patch up her armour before heading out. If she'd been looking out for threats instead of admiring his prowess with his rifle, she'd have noticed one of the Fiends was closing in faster than she expected.

Her hand went to her shoulder instinctively. The shock was masking any pain it may have caused, but it was going to hurt like a motherfucker when that wore off. As she rummaged through her backpack for a Med-X, she heard Boone putting his gun away, so the Fiend threat must have ended for now. She headed toward him.

Boone looked horrified, even though it was only a small wound. Lectured her for a while about the state of her armour. About not staying in cover too. Which she should have been doing, because of her armour. She knew she'd screwed up, but Boone's quiet anger was the worst part. His disappointment hurt more than any bullet wound.

"It's your damn fault" she said, almost under her breath.

He rounded on her. "How the hell is any of this my fault? You were the one who took it upon yourself to wipe out the Fiends, you were the one who rushed in with substandard gear, and you were the one who didn't even look at the enemy for most of the fight."

Fuck, he wasn't meant to hear that. He wasn't meant to see her not paying attention, either. Did he know why she wasn't? It was too late, she had to say something. She took a deep breath. "You distracted me."

That stopped him in his tracks. "How? I mean, maybe if I made a noise while we were fighting, but..."

"Nothing like that. Well, except when you tell enemies they're yours," Dammit, she had not meant to tell him that. "It's not exactly your _fault_ , I guess. Not something I want you to change anyway. Fuck, I'm babbling. Can we just forget this ever happened?"

Was that a smirk? "I'm not sure I can forget. I mean, if you're putting yourself in danger because of me _distracting_ you, we need to work on that." Definitely a smirk. He leaned in closer and lowered his voice to a whisper. "You're mine."

She could feel her face flushing, while the rest of her body responded to this unexpected development. She opened her mouth to speak and found she couldn't.

Boone, meanwhile, carried on talking. "Let's get back to the Lucky 38. I'll help you patch up that shoulder, then we can both get... distracted."

As much as she wanted to jump on him right now, to feel him in ways she thought she would only ever fantasize about, they were still out in the open. "Let's go," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

She was right, it did hurt like a motherfucker. Boone was applying a dressing to her injured shoulder, and taking his sweet damn time. He was teasing her. Stopping sometimes to kiss her neck, or slide his hand up her back.

  
At least she didn't have to hide her body's response any more. No, they both knew exactly why they were here, their unspoken attraction finally laid bare. She was a little more bare than he'd seen before, too; any semblance of modesty had gone out the window the second the door was locked behind them. He'd helped her out of her armour and the shirt she wore under it.

  
"Almost done," he said quietly, still caressing her back. "Do you still want to do this?"

  
"Yes," she all but moaned. Fucking hell, she thought. His voice was getting her so hot and bothered and he'd barely even touched her.

  
"That's all I needed to hear." She heard him put the first aid kit down on the bedside table, and an instant later his arms were around her, his lips on her neck once more. She broke free from his grasp for just long enough to face him. He had already taken off his beret and sunglasses, and was wearing the tight t-shirt she remembered him wearing when they first met.

  
Even back then she'd wanted him. She kept it to herself for a long time, mostly because it would have been inappropriate with all the shit he was going through, but also out of fear that he would stop travelling with her if he knew. She'd even had to go somewhere private and get herself off more than once just so she could focus on _anything else_. Yet even that hadn't worked. Or maybe it had; they were here now, after all.

  
She kissed him then, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him close. She could taste whiskey on his lips. Her hands slid up his shirt and he pulled away from the kiss so she could take it off. She felt the heat of his naked chest against her as their lips met once more, deeper and more passionate this time. He unfastened her bra with only the slightest of fumbles. As he slid it off her, he left a trail of kisses down her neck, then lower, _lower_ , until his mouth was on her nipple and his hand cupped her breast. She gasped as his tongue caressed her nipple.

  
He lowered her onto the bed, straddling her. For a few moments she just lay there, taking in the spectacular view of shirtless Boone. His strong arms, his scars, that line of hair leading down from his navel to places she desperately wanted to see. She reached up to touch him. As her fingers reached his waistband, however, he grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head.

  
"You first," he said with a smirk.

  
He freed her from the rest of her clothes, taking the time to show his appreciation of her whole body. Then he parted her legs and teased her clit with his fingers. Fucking hell, she was so turned on right now, so wet that he could slip inside her with ease. His fingers did just that, exploring her, finding her most sensitive spot while he lowered his head to pleasure her with his tongue. Her climax hit her with such force that she cried out.

  
She took a minute or two to get her breath back but she was definitely not finished with Boone. She wanted - no, _needed_ \- him inside her.

  
"Please, Boone, I need you to fuck me," she begged.

  
He was more than happy to oblige this time. He threw off the rest of his clothing, climbed back on top and entered her, gently at first, until she grabbed his ass to pull him closer, deeper inside her. He was usually so controlled, so methodical; seeing and hearing him lose himself to passion was as exciting as the feeling of being fucked by him and she soon came again. Boone came a moment later, just barely pulling out in time.

 

* * *

  
She woke up in his arms the next morning, Boone still asleep. She hadn't seen him so peaceful in the whole time they'd travelled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, finished it! I wanted to get the smut-writing embarrassment out of the way now so when I get to that in Trust Fall I won't wuss out. To the people who left kudos and nice comments, thank you for the encouragement! You're awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is coming in chapter 2 :-)


End file.
